


The Night Was Also Moist

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNColdestHits [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Cursed Sam, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds an artifact that he can play with, but does he take it to far when he uses it on his little brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Was Also Moist

  
Cover by the very awesome [Reaperlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlove/pseuds/reaperlove)!

The night was dark and stormy, rain pounding against the window like wet, dead fingers begging to be let inside, the blackness around him only disturbed by a flash of lightning. He buried his head in his hands, shivering and flinching when the thunder rolled.

“What have I done?” he murmured to himself, over and over again. “What the hell have I done.”

_ten minutes earlier_

"No, I think you should put it back before you do something stu-ah!" Sam screamed, going to his knees and clutching his crotch.

Dean turned around in the dimly-lit room on the second story of a mansion they were searching. A mansion full of artifacts like the one in his hand. He didn't dare let go of the stick in his hand just in case whatever he did would be made worse. First rule Dad ever taught him was that until you know what you're doing, freeze when something goes sideways with a cursed object.

"Sam?" Dean bellowed.

Sam held up a hand, still hunched over, breathing heavily. "I'm okay. Well, I mean I'm not okay-okay, but huh. Yeah, I'm more than okay," he said, looking up at Dean with flushed cheeks and an expression Dean knew all too well.

"No way," Dean said, then held up the stick with a big grin on his face. "Wanna go again?"

"I think maybe we should try to figure out if there are any side effects to that thing before we-ah!" Sam cried out, squeezing his eyes shut as he fell onto his side, body spasming on the floor.

"This is awesome," Dean said, going to his knees beside Sam and rolling his brother over with his free hand. He pointed at the very wet spot on the front of Sam's jeans. "Can I take it out and watch this time?"

Sam's eyes were glassy, and he still hadn't recovered from his last two orgasms, so Dean went ahead and unzipped his brother's jeans and pulled his flaccid cock out.

"You're not even hard," Dean said with a frown. "Are you telling me you just came twice without even getting hard?"

Sam groaned, rubbing his eyes. "I think I-ah!"

Dean chuckled as he rubbed the stick again and Sam's cock went instantly hard and jerked up against his stomach, spurting come all the way up to his neck, then immediately becoming flaccid again.

"Wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it," Dean said, shaking his head.

"Okay, gimme a minute to recover," Sam said, out of breath, hands a little shaky.

"Why? This thing's awesome!" Dean said, waving the stick in Sam's face. "No refractory period!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but I think I'm gonna pass out if you-ahfucknoDeanfuckFUCK!"

Dean unzipped his own jeans and pulled out his semi-erect cock, stroking it with his free hand. "Look so fucking hot Sammy," he said as his brother's body shivered, Sam's cock already flaccid and now covered in his release.

Sam whimpered, reaching up toward Dean. "Please, Dean, gimme just a minute. I'm coming harder than I've ever come before."

"It doesn't feel good?" Dean asked, suddenly concerned.

"Feels fucking amazing, but-ah!" Sam screamed this time, voice hoarse as he turned over and humped the floor.

Dean stroked his own cock as he watched Sam's ass clench and release over and over. "Damn, Sammy."

"Dean, i-it's too much," Sam gasped, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"I'm almost there," Dean said, stroking himself faster. "One more time?"

Sam sighed. "Fine."

That time Sam didn't scream. He only whimpered, body spasming as Dean came too, unloading all over his brother's back. He stroked himself until his cock was too sensitive, then stuffed himself back in his jeans one-handed.

"Okay, lemme help you up," Dean said, rubbing Sam's back. That's when Dean noticed Sam wasn't moving. "Sam? Sammy, c'mon! Dude, c'mon!"

Sam's body was limp. Dean pushed his brother onto his back and listened to his chest, but didn't hear a heartbeat. There was nothing. Sam wasn't breathing, wasn't moving, and Dean had fucking killed his baby brother.

The night was dark and stormy, rain pounding against the window like wet, dead fingers begging to be let inside, the blackness around him only disturbed by a flash of lightning. He buried his head in his hands, shivering and flinching when the thunder rolled.

“What have I done?” he murmured to himself, over and over again. “What the hell have I done.”

Sam was dead. His baby brother was dead. It was all his fault. All the times they'd died for each other, and this was it. He'd fucking killed him.

Dean let the stick in his hand fall as he grabbed onto his brother's shoulders and shook him hard. "Sammy!" he yelled.

Sam suddenly gasped, pulling in a huge lungful of air as his eyes opened wide. He grabbed Dean's shoulders with both hands, yanking Dean closer.

"What the fuck?!" Sam nearly screamed in his brother's face.

"You're okay?" Dean asked, eyes wide. "Tell me you're okay! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam said, nodding as he let Dean help him sit up. "Really tired, but I'm fine."

Dean hugged his brother. Hard. His brother was warm and breathing and his heart was beating and he smelled like sex. As Dean pulled back, his shirt stuck to Sam's as Sam's jizz strung between them.

"I think I should get bragging rights for this," Dean said, grinning.

Sam huffed out a laugh. "No, you don't. You've made me come more than once in a night before, but this time it wasn't you, it was the stick."

Dean helped Sam up off the floor. "I made you come until you died."

Sam rolled his eyes, shoving his brother away. "Asshole."

"I am a sex god!" Dean announced to the room as he grabbed dumped more artifacts into his duffel and headed for the stairs.

"We'll see about that," Sam said under his breath as he picked up the stick and followed Dean.

At least he waited until Dean was on the first floor, away from the stairs, before he started rubbing the stick.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPNColdestHits'](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com) August Challenge. The theme this month is The Night Was Moist, where we had to use that as the title of our fic and create a fic using a pre-written intro, which means the first two paragraphs of my fic were written by the very awesome [reaperlove77](http://reaperlove77.tumblr.com).


End file.
